Non è l'ultima volta
by Milli Milk
Summary: "Ogni loro amplesso era così tanto coinvolgente, caldo, lussurioso e bramato, che non si proccuppavano molto se quello che facevano era giusto o era sbagliato."


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I personaggi non mi appartengono e la storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro._

 _ **Personaggi:**_ _Matt/Mello [pairing]_  
 _ **Rating:**_ _rosso_

* * *

Non era la prima volta che accadeva.  
L'odore di sesso e i sospiri lubrici pregnavano la stanza, i corpi si accaloravano di quella bruciante passione peccatrice.  
Si lasciavano andare a quella lussuria di tanto in tanto, tacendo e facendo finta che non fosse accaduto nulla dopo l'appagamento.  
Ogni loro amplesso era così tanto coinvolgente, caldo, lussurioso e bramato, che non si proccuppavano molto se quello che facevano era giusto o era sbagliato.  
Quei gemiti soddisfatti uscivano dalle loro labbra rosse e gonfie di baci bramosi. I corpi caldi si sfregavano, si incontravano e si fondevano alla ricerca di soddisfazione carnale, sfogando frustrazioni e voglie che nascevano di giorno e venivano soddisfatte di notte, tra le lenzuola avvolte nella semi oscurità, illuminati flebilmente dalle luci artificiali dei lampioni.  
-Prendimi!- Era più una supplica che un ordine. Mello faceva mostra di tutta quella sua voglia frenetica di soddisfazione e di lussuria che gli smuoveva il corpo di brividi tremanti di impazienza, insieme agli spasmi dolorosi quanto piacevoli dei muscoli. Accusava tutte quelle scariche che dal cervello arrivavano fino all'organo genitale che lo pungevano piacevolmente di eccitazione e lo facevano tendere.  
Matt tra le sue gambe giocava divertito, sfiorandolo appena con le labbra l'interno coscia, solleticandolo, risalendo con estenuante lentezza verso il pube e respirando senza nemmeno toccarlo, sorridendo beffardo e malizioso alla volta del compagno lascivo, che cercava di spingerselo contro per sentirsi avvolgere da quelle labbra calde e maledettamente morbide.  
Mello era stronzo, ma Matt lo era più di lui, era forse per questo che erano riusciti a legare, perché non si facevano mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.  
Entrambi con il tempo erano diventati migliori amici, per ritrovarsi poi nel letto singolo nella camera di chissà chi, nella Wammy's House, ad esplorarsi, a sentire gli ormoni della crescita impazzire e reclamare attenzione: si erano girati e rigirati per chissà quanto tempo, fino allo stremo, fino a capire che non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. Però erano giovani, troppo giovani, e coscienti di quel loro peccato e di quanto sbagliato fosse alla loro età, acquietarono i loro ormoni come meglio potevano, lasciandosi andare a piccole scappatelle che vennero interrotte dalla fuga di Mello dalla Wammy's House. Secondo Matt, Mello non se n'era semplicemente andato via per risolvere il caso Kira e battere così Near, era fuggito perché non riusciva più ad essere imprigionato in quel luogo, troppo piccolo per lui.  
Mello era fuggito anche perché la situazione tra lui e Matt lo distraeva, lo faceva sentire tanto bene da fargli dimenticare persino Near. Era una cosa sbagliata, sia per il fatto che erano solo ragazzini, ma anche perché erano entrambi maschi. L'orgoglio smisurato del biondo non accettava una sconfitta da parte dell'albino. Mello non poteva permettersi alcuna distrazione.  
L'avvicinamento alla morte era l'unica cosa che poteva forse distrarlo anche da Matt. Per Mello non era stato facile portarsi via dal compagno senza dire nulla, senza permettere che potesse fermarlo e convincerlo a restare.  
Il fuoco che gli aveva bruciato il volto e la spalla, facendo sparire la specularità nel volto e nel busto, non solo bruciarono la sua carne, non solo lo facero sentire ad un passo dalla morte, ma gli aveva fatto capire che quell'esplosione, quel fuoco e quel dolore non erano assolutamente paragonabili alle sensazioni di esplosione, di fuoco e di dolore che provava al pensiero di Matt, delle notte brucianti che insieme consumavano i fiati e facevano pulsare qualsiasi cosa attorno a loro, rendendo lubrico ogni lembo di carne, offuscando i pensieri e portandoli quasi alla follia.  
Mello era dovuto tornare da Matt straziato da quelle sensazioni troppo più forti di lui. Voleva sentirlo di nuovo dentro, voleva sentire quelle sensazioni sconquassanti. Si era lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa voleva il compagno, facendosi rivoltare come una bambola. A Mello era sempre andato bene così, non gli dispiaceva affatto, l'importante per lui era avere accanto e dentro di lui Matt. L'unica cosa che soddisfava veramente i suoi sensi non era la vittoria, bensì la consapevolezza di avere Matt.  
Tutto ciò appariva tanto melenso nei pensieri di Mello che quasi gli veniva la nausea, tutto ciò però era ben lungi dall'esserlo. Mello si concedeva a Matt denigrando completamente il suo orgoglio, si distruggeva sfogando le frustrazioni dell'irraggiungibilità a Near e della consapevolezza che prima o poi sarebbe morto per mano di Kira.  
Matt lasciava che Mello si concedesse senza chiedere nulla, lasciandosi scivolare in quell'anfratto caldo e accogliente che lo attendeva, lasciando anche lui che le frustrazioni uscissero dalle sue spinte e dai suoi sospiri, consapevole del dolore che si portava appresso il compagno, consapevole che si sarebbe sacrificato per battere Kira.  
Quel suo voler giocare maliziosamente con Mello lo divertiva quanto però gli faceva capire che quella sarebbe potuta essere la loro ultima notte.  
In quella buia stanza grigia, dai muri crepati, complici di ogni notte passionale di quei due giovani amanti, Matt sentiva la vita scivolare via dal suo corpo e da quello di Mello. Anche ciò era frustrante e deprimente, lo rendeva irrequieto, gli procurava tali vertigini da provare repulsione per sé stesso, per non essere stato attaccato a Mello anche il giorno in cui era andato via.  
Si malediva ancora, Matt, per non essere stato al suo fianco quel giorno, per poterlo bloccare e dirgli che stava facendo una stronzata, per dirgli chesarebbero potuti andare via insieme, che avrebbero affrontato il mondo esterno che, brutale e sogghignate, li attendeva entrambi per inghiottirli in quella maligna bolla omicida che Kira stava cercando di far scoppiare, credendosi superiore persino alla morte.  
Non era Kira il vero omicida, la vita e il mondo lo erano.  
La vita ti porta a stare in quel mondo, ti fa soffrire, ti rende felice illudendoti, per poi farti stare ancora più male e lavorando a fondo, ti lega al mondo e ai suoi vizi, ti rende timoroso della morte, ed è la vita stessa ti ci porta, ridendosela di gusto nel guidare il suo contenitore di carne ed ossa, tremante dinanzi alla madre del bene vista con un manto nero dalla falce maledetta e assassina. Il mondo poi è il migliore amico della vita: se la vita è un'omicida, il mondo è un pluriomicida che assiste alla carneficina con indifferenza, accogliendo i corpi straziati, sanguinanti, freddi e vuoti, con semplice e piatta indifferenza, lasciando ammassare le carni putidre, decomponendole nel suo ventre di terra e lasciando incenerire le ossa contenute in scatole di legno da cui non sarebbero più uscite. Scatole su cui sarebbero cresciute verdi piante ricolme di dolore e lacrime versate per un corpo che sarebbe stato dimenticato e abbandonato lì, all'interno del mondo maligno.  
Era estenuante, quell'attesa stava diventando un supplizio, quel divertimento di Matt, quel continuo giocare con i suoi sensi, lo faceva tremare di rabbia e eccitazione.  
A Matt piaceva sentire la carne fremente di Mello sotto le sue mani, gli piaceva sentire quei sospiri tremuli e quelle richieste lascive e trascinate da tanta lussuria da scuoterlo dall'interno, esplodendo e sprizzando da ogni poro che gridava sesso.  
Mello osservava con trepidante attesa quella testa rossa abbassarsi sul suo organo teso e pulsante che reclamava attenzione, calore e soddisfazione, tanto teso da fargli male. Osservava quel ghigno stampato sul volto di Matt, quelle mani che lo sfiorarvano, ora leggere e ora decise, conoscendo ogni punto sensibile. Esperte le dita si muovevano in punta, danzando su quel corpo pallido, scosso da brividi eccitati, solleticando i punti più sensibili di quella pelle liscia e accaldata. La lingua si muoveva sull'inguine, andava poi in basso lasciando premere le labbra sull'interno coscia, succhiando un lembo di pelle, assaporando il suo sapore, inebriandosi delle sensazioni che gli provocavano i suoni osceni che fuoriuscivano dalle labbra dell'altro. Le mani andavano ad afferrare i fili rossi dei capelli per intrecciarli e stringerli tra le dita.  
-Matt...- Il suo nome detto con tale tono di voce, lo faceva apparire soave quanto potente e impudico. Il suo nome che veniva invocato in quei sussurri tanto eccitati e scovolti dal piacere, lo facevano letterlamente impazzire e lasciava che le dita si stringessero sulle cosce, affondando nella carne soda e sudata, mordendo poi come a volerselo mangiare, facendo gridare il compagno di compiaciuto dolore.  
A Mello non importava se avesse avuto un livido o un segno rosso il giorno a venire, non importava se a volte quando facevano sesso, si ritrovava a non riuscire a camminare per il dolore al fondoschiena. Non gli importava perché a lui continuava ad andare bene così, a lui piaceva quella sensazione, a lui piaceva quando Matt affondava nelle sue carni e lo faceva godere, colpendo ripetutamente la parte più recondita di sé.  
-Non ce la faccio più...- E mordendosi il labbro a sangue, lo invitava, tremando di attesa.  
Matt non riusciva mai a non stupirsi di quel lato tanto lubrico e poco virile di Mello, ma poco gli importava mentre sentiva l'eccitazione salire guardando quel corpo che era lì solo per lui, che lo aspettava per risucchiarlo e accoglierlo nella sua calda dimora, per iniziare un piacevole gioco di oscillazione, tra gli ansiti che riempivano la stanza e la mente, annebbiando ogni senso per amplificare quello del tatto, sensibilizzando sempre di più il basso ventre.  
-Che vuoi che faccia?- Lo guardava con quel ghigno tanto strafottente che Mello riuscì ad irritarsi nonostante l'eccitazione lo rendesse impaziente. Matt voleva giocare, voleva sentire quelle parole impudiche fuoriuscire da quelle labbra morbide, leggermente aperte, tanto invitanti da non poter resistere dal saggiare, succhiarle e leccarle fino a consumarle.  
Matt si sporse per andare ad attaccarsi a quelle labbra di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato. Le assaporava e le coccolava, accarezzandole con la lingua che poi si incontrava con la compagna, abbracciandosi, danzando in quelle calde bocche che passionali si baciavano, attaccandosi, spingendosi l'uno contro il volto dell'altro come a volersi mischiare. Quando Matt si staccò da Mello lo guardò negli occhi con tanta profondità che Mello sentì un vuoto allo stomaco.  
-Quello che vuoi.-


End file.
